Light of the Blade Breakers
by IceDragon5683
Summary: Kai has a twin sister and she joins the Bladebreakers on their trip to the world championship. She has a secret power and the ability to wrap people around her finger easily. How will her presence change things? ?xOC  VERY later on
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here's my newest story! I don't think I need to tell you anything for this one, so watch and enjoy!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback/Dream**_

**:Setting/Time:**

"**You'll find out later****"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hi! I'm Lira!<p>

* * *

><p>Tyson, Max, Ray, and the Chief walk onto the gigantic boat "Wow… this boat is amazing!" Tyson exclaimed<p>

"Totally! I can't wait to find out what's on!" Max agreed

"Yeah! But before we do that, Kai said he wanted us to meet someone." Ray reminded the two

"Who?" Chief asked

"Don't know. He just said that she's really important. Let's go and find out." Ray answered

The three walked to where Kai told them to meet up and waited for Kai and his mystery guest. "Argh! Why is he taking so long!" Tyson yelled after 10 minutes of waiting

"Calm down Tyson, he'll be here." Ray reasoned

"Yeah, we just got to be a bit patient." Max agreed

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kai said from behind them, all four looked and were shocked to silence. Next to Kai was the most adorable and beautiful girl they had laid eyes on; her appearance was similar to Kai with slight changes on color. Kai had dirty blue bangs and dark blue hair in the back and she had sky blue bangs with sapphire blue hair in the back. Kai had dark maroon eyes and she had bright hazel eyes. All in all, she was a lighter version of Kai.

"Hi, my name is Liora. But you can call me Lira. I'm Kai's younger twin sister." She introduced herself, her voice as adorable as was.

"Uh… hi. Wait, did you say you're Kai's sister?" Tyson asked

"Yes."

"No way! You're nothing like him! I mean you _look_ similar but your personalities are nothing alike!" Tyson exclaimed

She giggled at Tyson's antics "Just because we're twins doesn't mean we're the same person, and I'd like to know your names too."

"Oh, I'm Tyson!"

"And I'm Max!"

"Hi, nice to meet you; I'm Ray."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lira. I'm called Chief."

"It's very nice to meet you all too. I'm glad I can finally join you all."

"Why couldn't you beforehand? If you don't mind me asking." Ray asked

"I don't mind. I have a weak immune system and lungs." Lira explained

"Oh~…" the three stated

"Is it okay for you to travel with us?" Ray clarified

"Yes, I have medication for my lungs now." Lira assured

"Anyway, she's going to travel with us and cheer for us at Russia." Kai explained "Now that the introductions are done, you can do whatever you were planning to do."

"Hey Lira, you want to hang out?" Tyson invited

"I'd like to, but I need to take my medication first. I'll meet you up later, ok?" Lira replied while cocking her head to the side, escalating her cuteness. At the sight of this, all four of the boys couldn't help but blush, but it went away quickly at the sight of Kai's death glare. If looks could kill, the Blade Breakers would be a one man team at that moment.

'_Someone's_ overprotective and possessive…' they thought while waving goodbye to their newest friend

* * *

><p>With Kai and Lira, "So what do you think of my team?" Kai asked<p>

"They're all really nice, and their Bit-Beasts all like them very much. You have a wonderful team!" Lira exclaimed with a bright smile

"That's good to know. You should try to keep your power a secret for now."

"Why? They're all trustworthy people and their Bit-Beasts even said I could trust them." Lira asked, honestly confused

"I just don't want them to be too shocked, that's all…"

"If you say so…"

"How are those two anyway?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" with that, she pulled out two beyblades. One white, made to look as if it had angelic wings for blades, the other black, with the blades made to look like demonic wings. They each had a Bit-Beast, one looked like an angel the other a demon.

"Stick with one for now… Unless you're in danger." Kai practically ordered, but Lira knew he was still asking her. Kai _never_ does anything bad to her. _EVER_

"Ok, I don't see why not." She agreed. They finally reached her room. "I'll see you later, Kai. Good luck with your training!" she smiled sweetly

"Yeah. Don't get into any trouble; and if you do, just scream." With that Kai left to continue his training

* * *

><p>Lira went into her room and took her medication. "Now… what should I do now?"<p>

"Why don't you look around the ship?" an unknown voice asked

"Seraph!" she exclaimed happily

Behind her flew the same angel that was on her white beyblade; and next him, the demon from her black one. "Yeah, it's not like it's dangerous on a ship like this. And we might find something interesting." The demon agreed

"Well… if Seraph _and_ Daemon think that's best, then I don't see why not… Then let's go!" Lira exclaimed as she started to leave the room with her Bit-Beasts behind her

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, explanation time. If anyone is asking, yes, Lira can communicate to ALL Bit-Beasts. She can even control some if she has enough power in tow (which is NOT often). No one can see the Bit-Beasts when she's talking to them unless she wants them too, or if the original owner releases them (like in a beyblade match). As for WHY she as HUMAN Bit-Beasts, that will be explained in a later chapter. And YES, Kai is SUPER protective of her but still lets her have her freedom. He wants her to be safe AND happy. If you have any other questions, please review and I will be happy to answer them. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Lira's back! I have no excuse for why it took so long to update. So please don't kill me! Instead, please enjoy the story! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

Chapter 2: Cruising for a Bruising

* * *

><p>"Cold, desolate, forbidding…" a man in a video recording started, the video showing a great blizzard "Qualities you'll see firsthand when you book an exciting vacation to Russia! Bring your friends, climb the snow white mountains…"<p>

"Boy! Russia sounds like fun!" Kenny exclaimed as he worked in his room on top of his soft bed "I can't wait to get there!"

"Penny for your thoughts Chief." Dizzy replied, Kenny kept silent though "Oh~. Keeping quiet are we? Well, whatever you're planning for the Blade Breakers you can't keep it secret from me! I can read you key strokes!" she teased "Wow, you're really typing up a storm today! At this rate you're going to short circuit my spell checker!" she giggled

'I just can't shake the feeling that we've had it too easy for too long. To beat the world's best bladers at the Russian tournament, we need to change… But what do we change exactly…' Kenny mused 'And how!'

Kenny's thoughts were soon interrupted by Tyson rushing onto his bed yelling, "Ha!"

Kenny nearly flipped off his bed from surprise "I guess you've never heard of knocking!"

"You can't be having much fun hanging around your cabin all day, am I right Dizzy?" Tyson interjected

"I'd knock my fuse screen if I could…" Dizzy agreed

"So…let's do something about it then!" Tyson declared. Kenny was paying more attention to the Russia documentary than to Tyson. "Kenny! Come on! Why don't you and I go out onto the deck and get some fresh air?" he suggested while putting a hand on Kenny's shoulder

"Not a good idea, Tyson." Dizzy warned

"Why not?" Tyson questioned.

* * *

><p>He soon found out. "I can't say I wasn't warned…" the two were out on the deck and Kenny was throwing up whatever he had eaten earlier "Chief! Why didn't you say something? We didn't know you get sea sick on boat trips."<p>

Kenny was a bit busy trying _not_ to puke. "Neither did I, Tyson." Kenny replied once he somewhat calmed down "This is my first boat trip ever. And hopefully my last, my stomach can't take it!"

"You'll get over it. You just have to get your mind on something else." Tyson assured

"Maybe you're right. I could spend time developing a new training regime for the team. We're getting stale. We need to shake things up a bit." Kenny speculated

"Heh. Actually, I had something else in mind to get your mind off being sick. Something fun." Tyson corrected

"What?" Kenny wondered

"It's on the upper deck." Tyson replied while helping poor, sick Kenny up.

* * *

><p>The two were now at a pool "A little sun block and the deck is your playground. Mn~hm! This is the place to be! Time for a dip in the pool." Tyson started to take off his jacket "Floating on an inner tube will make you forget <em>all<em> your troubles."

"But swimming is the worst thing for _sea_ sickness!" Kenny countered, feeling a little woozy again "Besides we should focus more on the new training regimen. It was Max who suggested it, and he _always_ thinks of the team first. He wouldn't think of goofing around at the pool."

Kenny was proven wrong when they spotted Max. At. The. Pool. Playing catch with some other kids. "Hey! Pass it to me!"

"Spoke…too soon…" Kenny muttered as he crumbled to the ground

"Hi Kenny! Come on in, the water's perfect!" Max called, looking both in complete bliss and absolutely ridiculous. Kenny and Tyson had no idea how to react. "Hey, you don't look so hot!"

"No kidding…" Kenny agreed

* * *

><p>Lira was exploring the ship in a manner similar to a small child. Going from one room the next, getting more excited as she went. "This ship is amazing!" she admired<p>

"Indeed. They have just about everything…" Seraph agreed

"It's not bad. But I'm getting kind of bored of the luxury. If we wanted that, we would've just stayed home… Where's the excitement?" Daemon interjected

"Daemon has a good point. Maybe we kind find someone to beyblade with. Kai never said I couldn't battle." Lira agreed, now looking around for a game area.

* * *

><p>"He's sick?" Max finally got out of the pool and learned of Kenny's seasickness.<p>

"Sea sick, actually." Tyson corrected "I thought swimming might help but…" Kenny finished for him my making more barfing noises

"Well, I'll show you a way that always settles my stomach." Max stated

* * *

><p>The three were now in front of a large set of doors within the boat, there was a red carpet leading to it and it looked similar to a fancy hotel's doors. "Is that food I smell?" Tyson inquired with excitement<p>

"Yep! This boat has a four star restaurant. Gourmet food is the answer to our problem." Max declared

"Good thinking, Max! I could use a little fork and knife action!" Tyson agreed, he and Max already heading towards the doors

"Has this boat set sail towards Stupidsville or what?" Kenny yelled, making the two turn back in confusion. "The _last_ thing I want is food, but if you're hungry Ray said the ship has a cafeteria. Eat there, the service is faster. Ray's eager to hit the training circuit too, and he wants to get going as soon as possible. He wouldn't waste his time eating at a shi-shi restaurant now would he?"

"Ugh. I ate too much." Ray's voice stated, proving Kenny wrong once again. Ray just came out of the, so called, 'shi-shi restaurant' and smiled towards the other three. "Hey, are guys going to eat too?"

"No, Kenny's sea sick." Tyson replied

"Sea sick?" Ray exclaimed, before putting on his winning smile "Good thing you found me. I know _just_ the thing to get him feeling better. Follow me."

* * *

><p>The four were now in a brightly lit room. "Wow! Check it out!" Tyson exclaimed "A game center. Now this ship's got it going on!"<p>

"And how does _this_ cure my sea sickness?" Kenny grumbled while covering his ears from the loud noises

"Over here…is the best part of the games room." Ray replied

"A Beyblade dish? That's surprising." Kenny admired

"Why? It shouldn't be." Max stated

"Yeah. Like I said, this boat's got it going on." Tyson agreed

"We've been talking about training again and this seems like the perfect place." Ray stated "How 'bout it Chief? You ready to put us through our paces?"

"He's just itching to open up that laptop. _I've_ got first dibs." Tyson declared

Kenny was silent till he saw the others walk towards the dish. "Hold on! You can't challenge any of these kids to a match! They're all armatures. You'll beat them easily." He explained

"You want us to battle each other?" Tyson inquired

"No, that's useless. We all know each other's moves by now." Kenny replied

"So…what are we supposed to do?" Ray finally asked

* * *

><p>"Hm…. Why is the game center so hard to find?" Lira wondered, now thoroughly lost.<p>

"Maybe it's this way." Seraph and Daemon suggested at the same time, but they were pointing at the opposite directions. The two turned to glare at each other.

"This may take a while…" Lira mused in exacerbation and amusement

* * *

><p>"Okay." The four were now out of the game room and on the outside of the boat, "We have to start thinking outside the dish. The first thing I want to do is review our previous battles, examine their turning points." Kenny began<p>

"How much footage do you have, Dizzy?" Tyson inquired

"I could start my own Beyblade channel!" Dizzy cheekily replied

"So in other words, a lot." Kenny translated

"No kidding…" Tyson agreed while rolling his eyes

"Dizzy has a miniature satellite receiver to tune into TV broadcasts as _well_ as a built-in computer for image capturing." Kenny explained, "We don't use it often, but we're going to use it now because now's when we need it."

"I suppose you're right, Chief." Tyson commented

"I taught him everything he knows." Dizzy sighed proudly

"I've chosen moments from three specific battles for an important reason; it's to highlight something about our team." Kenny stated

"Highlight what?" Tyson asked

"Take a look." Kenny ordered, as he turned his laptop to show the others. "Observe Tyson's first battle with Kai; before Kai joined the Blade Breakers and became our leader." On the computer Dranzer arose and a blast of flame shot at Tyson and sent him to the ground. "At the Asian Tournament, Tyson battled against that hot-head Lee of the White Tigers." This time, Lee's beyblade with electricity around it was on the screen and Tyson's beyblade was quickly sent close to his own face. "And most recently, his head-to-head match against Steve of the All Stars at the American tournament." Steve's giant beyblade hit Tyson's head on and forced it to come to a stop.

"Hey!" Tyson exclaims, "What gives? You're only showing our defeats, Chief. Or, more specifically, you're showing _my_ defeats."

"Not exactly," Kenny corrected, "You lost those battles, but in each case you won the best of three matches. I believe these highlights reveal a disturbing trend about our style of beyblading. Or, in our case, a lack of style all together."

"What disturbing trend?" Tyson inquired

"Don't get me wrong, though," Kenny amended, "Each and every member of the Blade Breakers as some phenomenal skills."

"Boys, I agree with the Chief on this one." Dizzy stated, "Ray, you show a balanced approach to your attacks. Max, you're a solid defense specialist. Tyson, as we all know, is an in-your-face competitor. And Kai is pensive, but direct."

"But even with these skills, most of our matches are won by the skin or our teeth. Close victories like that won't be enough anymore." Kenny declared, "Do any of you really think you're playing at a high enough level to win the _Russian_ tournament?" he critically asked. He only got silence back. "I didn't think so. You all know your competition is going to be much stronger."

"How _much_ stronger exactly, Chief?" Tyson inquired

"I wish I could tell you, Tyson, but the problem is we have next to no data on _any_ of the European teams. It's too bad we have only one brief stop in London before we hit Russia." Kenny sighed, "I was thinking if we had time we could dig up some dirt on these European squads, but since we don't we have to focus on us and think of new ways to train as a team."

"New ways, huh?" Max smirked, "Well, I'm up for anything. The more radical, the better!"

"Here's what I propose. We've been focusing too much on strategy lately. What you guys need is physical sharpness, and that can be achieved by some old fashioned workouts. Max, it's off to the weight room for you." Kenny ordered

"Okay~" Max agreed

"And as for you Tyson…" Kenny began

"What do I get to do?" Tyson inquired

"You're going to be jogging laps." Kenny declared

"Jogging?" Tyson groaned, "What's the point of that?"

"You need to increase your stamina and learn the value of patience." Kenny explained, "Jogging is great cardio, it clears your head. The distance around the deck is approximately 250 meters, 40 laps around the deck would cover about 10 kilometers."

Kenny turned to give Ray his training exercise, but Ray stopped him by saying. "Look Chief, you know how you're supposed to wait an hour before swimming? Well, I just ate; so get back to me in an hour." He called as he walked away

"Ok… I will." Kenny surrendered, "Now, has anyone seen Kai?" he asked

* * *

><p>Kai was deep inside the ship practicing with his beyblade. "This may be the ship's cargo hold," Kai commented, "But there's no other place on this ship that's peaceful and quiet." With that said, Kai went back to his hardcore training.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hm…" Lira sighed, "This ship may be big, but it shouldn't be <em>this<em> hard to find the game center…" She was now at the pool, most certainly NOT the game center

"It'd be easier to find the game center if another Bit-Beast would hurry up and wake up so we can sense it…" Daemon muttered

"I'm sure it's _somewhere_ here…" Lira mused, "Maybe we should just as someone for directions…"

"You know Kai doesn't like it when you talk to strangers." Seraph scolded

"That's true…" Lira sighed, "Oh! Maybe the other Blade Breakers know where the game center is!" she realized. Lira then ran off in search of her brother's teammates, determined once again.

* * *

><p>In the game center, a beyblade battle had just finished and the victor exclaimed, "Hey, I won!"<p>

His friend declared, "I'm up next! But…" he suddenly realized, "But I need an opponent."

The two friends looked over to a tall boy dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with shoulder guards and blue coloring that extended past his waist, a smaller green vest, brown fingerless gloves, and brown and black pants with white knee guards and short almost plastic looking purple hair. "Nice hair, of is that a helmet?" the first boy taunted

"He's just joking, really." His friend reassured, "We like the look."

"You've been standing there watching us battle from the sidelines, how about playing an actual match!" the first boy questioned, the tall figure simply sighed quietly and began to walk away from the boys.

"Yeah!" his friend agreed as he and his friend began to chase after the boy

"Huh?" the first boy questioned as he and his friend blocked the unknown boy's path. "So what do you say?" At the time, the unknown boy's eyes were closed, "Are you in?" once the question was asked, the boy's eyes opened and his expression grew serious.

* * *

><p>Lira, in her search for the Blade Breakers, heard the sound of the many games. "Do you guys hear what I hear?" she inquires to her Bit Beats<p>

"I believe we have just found the game center." Seraph discerned

"How the heck did we find it _now_?" Daemon whined as Lira merely giggles at his dismay


	3. Author's Note

**Hiatus announcment**

**To everyone who has been loyally reading my stories and now ask me to update, I am sorry to announce that I am putting all my story writing on hold. I ****_will_**** come back continue my stories but it will take some time. I am truly sorry for these sad news. I will try to update my stories as soon as I get the time to write them but I am very busy with college right now. I hope you understand. Thank you for reading/favoriting/subscribing to my stories and profile and I hope to be able to give back to you soon. **

**With love and saddness, IceDragon5683**


End file.
